Story of Him
by FredWheezy
Summary: Fred and Hermione's summer fling turns into full blown love when the twins and Ginny join the trio on the run.
1. Story Of Him Begins

A/N: Hey there! So I'm really new to this. This is my first fic ever, and I'm so nervous but excited at the same time! So please be on the nicer side with the reviews! This is just an intro chapter. If I have time I'll post the second tonight! This chapter is on the shorter side, I don't plan on having the all this short. So with that go read! Thanks for reading! xoxo P.S: It starts out with a journal entry.

_August 1997_

_If you find this, please return to the Weasley family. Thank you._

_My name is Hermione Granger. I was born in 1979, and I was raised by muggles. The most shocking part of my life was the discovery that I was special. I had always been gifted. I excelled a lot in academics. However, anyone can do that. I was special in my own unique way, and that's what made me so happy when I found out that secret. When I had found out that I was a witch._

_Your first reaction is to think it's a prank. My parents certainly thought so. However, I didn't. I knew I was special. I made weird things happen, things that just could not be logically explained. I spent hours in various libraries trying to find out how I did these things. But there was no answer._

_The whole process is overwhelmingly unusual. That's why I believed that this wasn't a prank. It's not every day an owl shows up to your house carrying a letter addressed to you. My parents were very hesitant in letting me opening it. I didn't care though; I proceeded to open it anyway. When I read the letter something inside me clicked. Magic! It explained how I changed the colors of my clothes when I disliked the color; it explains how whenever my mother couldn't successfully tie up my bushy hair I managed to flatten it. I made things disappear, I made flowers float. I knew there was something unique about me, this just made it fit._

_As pleased as I was, my parents believed it to be a joke. It wasn't until Professor McGonagall came to our house, they believed it. I remember how she came just like it was yesterday. I was up in my room reading when I heard a knock on the door. I chose to let my parents tend to it. A few moments later I heard my name being called. I climbed down the stairs to find an older woman dressed in emerald green robes, and a pointy hat. She then explained to my parents and me everything about this exciting new place called Hogwarts!_

_My parents, still unconvinced of the entirety of truth, made Professor McGonagall perform magic. She gladly obliged. She had turned my mum's favorite coffee table into a beautiful canary. I remembered how excited I was, especially when my parents had agreed to let me attend._

_That was seven years ago. Today, I sit here in the Burrow, the place that I now will call home. My parents don't remember me. They don't remember a thing. There is a raging war going on all around us, and the only thing I could do to protect them was wipe their memories and ship them off to Australia. I am a best friend to Harry Potter, the number one target. The Death Eaters will surely find my parents to pry information out of them. I couldn't bare it, I had to do something._

_I'm staying at the Burrow until Bill and Fleur's wedding. After this, Harry, Ron, and I plan on leaving. We're skipping our last year of Hogwarts to bring down Voldemort. We will be devoting all our time to bring him down. We have no clue how long we will be gone for._

_Being completely honest, I'm terrified. I'm terrified something will happen to one of us. I'm terrified something will go wrong and we're finished. With that, Voldemort would have a victory. Harry had to be the one to kill him. I don't want to leave the comfort of the Burrow. I don't want to go at all, but I have to. I know I have to be there for Harry. I would never forgive myself if I let Harry go alone._

_I'm bringing this entry with us. If something were to happen to me I want this journal going back to the Weasleys. That way they can know what happens. However, I hope they don't read this whole thing because there are some embarrassing things about Ron in here…. Fred, George! Wipe that smirk of your face. I can feel it already._

_However, since this is my diary I should confide one last secret before making this my keep safe. I'm over Ron. So if you're reading this Fred and George you can stop laughing. Ron is a git, and he knows it. It all shows in the way he treats me, everything last year with Lavender. It shows me how he is. I could never be with someone like that._

_That was the last personal confession. The rest of this journal will be used to display my adventures, if you want to call them that, with Ron and Harry. I suppose if we come out of this alive, I could use this as a documentary. Kind of like Anne Frank's diary._

_It's that time to go, I hear Ron's obnoxiously loud footsteps coming. So goodbye journal. Hopefully I will be writing again soon, with tales of happiness and not the news of my death._

_Lots of love,_

_Hermione._

That was the last journal entry I wrote in that notebook. Looking back on it, it seems so distant. I know it wasn't terribly long ago, but I can't help but laugh on the entry. All that was before _him,_the one thing that matters in my life now. All the lost time we had was wasted. I suppose I didn't know better. Finding love in him was a surprise to me, even to this day. This journal at one point had meant the world to me, and it didn't contain him in it. I look at that old journal and feel the urge to write in it. I decide to write the story of _him_. Starting right after that entry was written.


	2. Quidditch, Water, and a Journal

**A/N: Omg you guys rock! I've been getting so many notifications because of you! This really means a lot to me because this is my first fanfic! Ahh :D. I was asked some questions regarding a line in the first chapter. It was "All the time, wasted." People thought this meat Fred died. I just wanna say Fred is my favorite character, and Fremione is my OTP. That's not gonna happen :D. I don't quite know how I'm doing this whole death thing, but regardless he might be temporarily dead at the most extreme, never permanently though :D Enjoy (:**

I had heard a pair of huge feet scramble down the stairs. Figuring it was Ron; I closed my journal as fast as I could and hid it in my bag. If Ron had saw half the things in there I wrote, I honestly wouldn't have known what to do. I leaned back into the couch acting as casual as possible when Ron came down.

"Hey Hermione," He said entering the living room. His hair was all wet; he must've just gotten out of the shower. He sat down in the arm chair across from me and looked at me intensely. "Hi Ron," I said looking away. I felt his eyes on me just as if they were fire on my bare flesh.

I had no problems with Ron; it was just a little awkward for me. I wanted to just be friends, but Ginny had informed me that Ron had other intentions. Besides, none of us should be focusing on romance during this war. Falling in love was too risky a thing to do, especially if you were in a position like Ron, Harry, and I. That's why Harry had to cut the strings with Ginny, much to both of their disappointments.

Ron and I sat in awkward silence for a while. I squirmed uncomfortably in my seat still trying to avoid eye contact. The sudden movement must've broken a train of thought because he suddenly started conversing with me. "Reading Hogwarts a History again, aren't you?" Ron had asked. I tried my best not to laugh at his pathetic way of flirting. Everyone knew that was my favorite book and I have read it multiple times. Well, a few dozen times. The ongoing joke about it was funny. Well, the first time three years ago when Fred and George had told it. Ron had dragged the joke on forever though.

I faked a laugh. "Perhaps," I said smiling. Anyone could've guessed I was faking, and maybe Ron did too, but it looked as if he didn't notice. He was thinking of something else to say, I could see the look on his face. I know I could've been a lot more sympathetic and helped him out, but maybe I deserved a little payback for last year.

As more uncomfortable silence had gone by I gratefully turned my attention to the stairs when I heard a group of footsteps climbing down them. As if answering my prayers, Harry, Ginny, Fred, and George had come downstairs. I shot a thankful glance over to them, but only Ginny truly understood the meaning behind it.

The four of them walked into the living room each taking their usual seats around the room. It was ten times less awkward and I was extremely thankful. "Wow, Ron," George said with a smirk. "Looks like you were having a real wild party here." Fred finished with a chuckle. The whole room, including me, had laughed at a very red Ron. Ron looked over and saw I was laughing. He looked genuinely hurt and I felt a pang of guilt. Then I remembered last year, and the year before, and so on. Ron deserved this I said to myself.

We sat around chatting and laughing for a little while longer. Finally Harry had suggested we would all go flying around the Weasley Lake. I hated flying, the only thing that convinced me to go was that Harry had promised I'd share a broom with him and I could bring my journal with me for comfort.

I agreed and grabbed my journal following the Weasleys and Harry out the back door. Everyone had hopped on to their designated brooms. Harry sat waiting for me to join him. I reluctantly sat in front of Harry and closed my eyes until we were off the ground. After having my eyes closed for about ten minutes, I figured it would be safe to open my eyes again. I opened my eyes and looked down, everything was so small. The burrow looked like it could fit in my jean pocket. I slowly opened my journal and began reading past entries. Some so embarrassing I flipped the pages over rather fastly hoping Harry wouldn't read over my shoulder and see.

After knocking off three chapters, Harry finally spoke to me. "This isn't so bad, is it Hermione?" he asked smiling. He looked truly happy for the first time since Dumbledore's funeral. "I suppose not," I said with a small smile. I looked down and swallowed. We were right over the lake.

Harry must've noticed how tense I became and tried comforting me. "Hermione, don't look down! Just close your book and stare straight ahead." He instructed. I nodded slowly and put my journal in my enchanted bag. I started watching ahead and became generally relaxed. Well, as relaxed as I could ever be while flying on a broom that was ten stories high. After a little more flying, my concord was disturbed. Ron, trying to show off, had zoomed by Harry and me so fast. I wasn't expecting it. I went to reach for a better grip on the broom but my bag had fallen.

"No!" I cried. I watched my special bag, the bag that held all the supplies for our journey, plummet a good 10 stories down into the lake. "No, no, no, no!" I cried. I sat there and placed my head in my hands ready to cry.

"Fred, what are you doing?" I heard George ask concerned. I heard a giant splash and looked down to see that Fred had jumped off his broom into the lake. We had all made an immediate landing to the edge of the lake to try to find Fred.

By the time I had arrived to the lake, Fred had emerged in the lake holding a very damp bag. I looked really confused as to why Fred was holding a bag. I started walking a little closer to him and noticed that it was my bag he was holding. I just stared at him in awe.

He jumped in to save my bag. Nobody else did that, not even Ron who supposedly loved me. Fred walked closer to me, still soaking wet, and handed me my bag. "I think this might be yours," He said to me with a genuine smile. I was still so shocked that Fred had done it, that I barely muttered out a thank you. He just chuckled, "Don't worry, I'm sure there's some way you could pay me back."

I watched him mount on his broom again. I was still shocked, but not like I was before. I managed to walk into the Burrow, and plop myself on the couch. I took my bag and casted a few drying spells. I carefully removed the journal from my bag and held it close, as if it were my child and I'd never see it again. "Thank God you're all right!" I breathed to it.

The more I thought back on the events that just unraveled, the more I felt confused. Out of all the Weasleys, why Fred? Fred and I were never particularly close, so why would he feel the need to save my bag? Perhaps, he was just being nice. Yeah, nice. I assured myself with a yawn. I laid down on the couch drifting off to sleep.

Who knew my dreams would be containing Fred Weasley from then on…

**BLAHH, I know I took FOREVER and a WEEK to update this, but hear me out guys! I didn't have a laptop, and technically I still don't but I managed to get this up. Actually I'm not thrilled so much with this chapter, but I keep getting notices from people whether on Tumblr, or on here to update, so I did. Thanks for all your lovely reviews and favorites and subscriptions. It means tons to me! So keep on doing what you lovely people are doing (; xoxoxo **


	3. Dreams, Confessions, and Suspicions

**A/N: Hey Guys! I know it took me a month to upload this, but bear with me here. I had so much school work and stuff, and I just completely lost inspiration for this chapter. You guys have no idea how many times I re-wrote this. But here it is, finally! Sorry for the long time! I will be quicker with the next chapter (hopefully) I hope this chapter is worth the wait!**

I was at a party with vibrant colors and a full string orchestra. I looked around the stunningly decorated room; there was a large wooden dance floor in the center with about forty pearly white tables surrounding it. I look around and see people dancing to the orchestra, but something seemed to be different about these people. It was almost if I hadn't seen these people before.

I felt myself start to panic, and I look around the room for familiar faces. Just one face was all I was asking for, just one. I turn to find the buffet, that's perhaps where Harry and Ron were. I knew how much Ron had an appetite. I look in the direction of the table and see no familiar faces. I sighed in defeat and made my way to approach one of the tables in the back of the room, far away from anybody's sights.

I made my way about half way through the room until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I gasped out of surprise but slowly turned around. I was praying that it was someone I knew. Sure enough my prayers were answered by none other than Fred Weasley himself.

"You look lost." He said smiling down at me, I blushed in embarrassment. "No, no, I was just sitting down." I said pointing to the table in the far corner. He laughed, "Sounds like a real good time." I laughed, "It was until you came." I countered with a wink.

Where was this new found confidence coming from? I never in my life would've done that to I guy, even if I knew they liked me back. _Back? Back? Wait, what do I mean back. It's not like I like Fred.. Right? Yea, right, I don't I know that for a fact!_

"If you say so." He said laughing. We sat there for a moment in silence. "The music is lovely" I said while subconsciously swaying my body back and forth. He laughs and places his hands on my arms to steady me. "You've got moves, Granger. Want to test them out?" He asked with a smirk. I felt myself go red but I reluctantly agreed and walked out towards the floor with him.

He held out his hand for me and I accepted. I didn't even realize that I was wearing heels until I looked down at our feet. I was wearing a pair of white heels, and boy were those heels monstrous. I start slowly scanning my head up my body, unknown to myself; I was wearing a light blue strapless mini dress. _Since when, I don't know, but apparently I was._

I didn't even notice Fred's tie matched my dress until then. "Ahhh, finally noticed the tie." He said smiling his famous crooked grin. I nodded smiling. "Well I did my research, and at muggle parties the men usually wear ties that match their dates dress" He said standing up straight looking very proud. I laughed on the outside, but inside my brain was shooting me thousands of questions.

_Was Fred my date? Why was I unaware of this? _I certainly didn't mind though….

We soon began dancing around the room, being that one couple every couple wants to be. I don't quite remember having this much fun dancing with a boy, ever. Not even with Viktor at the Yule Ball. I laughed at his concentration on our feet. He also laughed every time I stepped on his feet.

Suddenly, I heard voices calling my name. They were familiar voices though. They seemed to be on a speaker in the room. However, these voices were left unheard by Fred and the others, only I heard them, and for some reason I wanted them to leave me be in the party.

"Hermione! Come on! It's time for dinner!" Ginny said rather loudly in my ear. "huhh." I moaned turning on my side. I slowly begin to open my eyes and see flashes of red hair appear. I sigh and sit up, "Hi Gin." I say with a large yawn.

"Attractive." She said while laughing, and reaching out her hands to pull me off the couch. I allow myself to come up off the couch and follow in tow of Ginny towards the kitchen. As always, the small, but amazingly homey kitchen is piled high with all sorts of goodies. really must have slaved for tonight's meal. Since I was so late to arrive for dinner, I was forced into taking the only seat left in the kitchen, the seat next to Ron.

I slowly plop myself into the chair and shoot a small smile in Ron's direction. He smiled back, but was in the middle of chewing, so instead of having a full tooth smile, I received a full chicken smile. I turn my head in the other direction so he doesn't see my giggle, but somebody else had noticed. Fred looked at me and laughed a little too. I smiled at him and he winked and turned his head in the other direction. I felt the heat rush to my cheeks, but I decided to ignore it and continue on with my meal.

However, I was too late to notice that Ginny had been asking me to pass down the potatoes. _Oops._ I shot her an innocent and apologetic smile but she simply looked between Fred and me and smirked. I quickly shuck my head no and she smirked once more and returned to her meal.

After a rather filling meal, I cleaned up the dishes and went off to the room Ginny and I share. I went to go write about my dream in my journal until I remember I couldn't write personal posts in there until the war was over. I groaned and took a piece of parchment out of my trunk. As soon as the quill touched the page I began gushing endlessly about my dream.

My concentration was broken when I heard a knock on the door. I allowed myself to get up and see who it was. It was Ron. "Hey Hermione, I was wondering if we could go for a walk?" He asked rather slowly. I nodded "Sure thing just let me grab my shoes." I grabbed my favorite flip flops from the closet and left my parchment on Ginny's desk and walked out the door with Ron.

We walked in silence for a while until about a half hour through our walk. He had taken me to the woods portion of the burrow. The woods were so thick that they made the forbidden forest seem like my favorite muggle amusement park, Disney World. "I spoke to Ginny." Ron said looking down at his shoes. I looked at him and nodded silently giving him permission to continue. "She told me how you feel about me, well I mean us." He said looking up at me to see my reaction. I honestly didn't know what Ginny had told him, I just hope she had told him the truth. I slowly nodded and said "Oh." He smiled lightly, I guess that was a good sign. "I know you want to be just friends, and I'm okay with that." When I heard that my stomach did a happy dance and my brain the conga. That was probably the best news I heard in a _loooonnnggg _while.

"Ron, you don't know how glad I am to hear that!" I said smiling a little too big. He laughed, "I guess things wouldn't have worked out for us anyway, we fight too much." I laughed in agreement. "Probably rip eachothers heads off." He laughed once more. "Oh, Ron! I'm so glad I can have my bestfriend back!" I said while hugging him, He hugged me back and smiled. "Me too, now let's get back before mom beheads us. Better yet, let's just apparate, these woods scare the shit out of me!" I was too happy to even bother scolding him for his swearing so I grabbed his hand and apparated us to the Weasley doorstep.

When Ron and I finally said our goodbyes, I climbed the staircase and walked into Ginny and my room. I go to walk to my desk but see Ginny has already beaten me there and is holding a piece of parchment. I gulped, _she had read about my dream._ "You so like him!" She said laughing. "Nuh, uh.!" I said protesting.

"Oh really then why were you dreaming about him?"

"Because a person always dreams about things they think about all day."

"You do like him then, you were thinking about him all day."

"No, I only thought about him saving my journal."

"Yea and I'm Dumbledore's great grandmother." Ginny said smirking, dropping the paper on my bed and walking out the door.

"Oh and don't worry, I'll keep this our little secret." She said with a wink.

_Ughhh! How did Ginny know how I felt about Fred when I didn't even know. All I know is that I'm in big trouble now that she knows._

**A/N: So there you guys go! I hope you all enjoy it! I want to hear your feedback so keep on messaging me and reviewing and doing the amazing stuff you guys keep on doing! So thanks for reading! Until next time!**

**xoxoxo**


	4. Early Risings

**A/N Again another long awaited update, wow I'm a pretty suckish author when it comes to that. I truly am sorry about that haha. I just wanna thank you all for sticking through this with me. I keep getting such positive reviews and such for my first story. So thank you! I do have a tendency to receive writers block, like almost all the time so sorry about the lack of updates! I will probably ask for your opinions in later chapters and such, but for these next few chapters I think I have the general Idea of what I want. Oh and one more thing before I end this ridiculously long AN. I'm going to start answering your reviews in the stories, so if I don't answer you through a message, it'll be at the end of the story. So here we go, enjoy!**

I awoke the next morning to a beautiful young day. I always was an early riser and sometimes in the Burrow, it was an advantage. As much as I loved the Weasleys, sometimes I wanted a little quiet to read. As I do every morning, I rise slowly from my bed tiptoeing to my closet so I don't wake up Ginny. I open the closet and grab my favorite denim shorts along with my Weird Sisters t-shirt Ginny had given me for my sixteenth birthday. I slowly close the closet doors and tiptoe through the hallway towards the bathroom. On my way I took a towel from the linen closet and began my relaxing morning.

I walked into the very homely decorated bathroom and locked the door behind me. I placed my new clothes on the counter while I removed my pajamas. I stepped into the shower and made the temperature as hot as the shower allowed it to go. I decided to enjoy this shower a little more than usual and scan my brain for thoughts and such. The first thing to pop into my now shampoo covered head, was none other than Fred Weasley himself. I scrubbed at my head trying to scrub any reminisce of Fred with it, but that was an unsuccessful attempt on my behalf. For some reason unknown to myself, Fred Weasley was in my head, and he wouldn't come out.

_Fine _I thought to myself, _I'm just going to have to logically think of a way to get him out. _I finished my shower but was nowhere near done thinking of solutions of getting him out of my head. _Perhaps if I pondered the idea of him long enough the source of the thoughts would come about._ I stepped out of the shower and looked at the clock on the wall, it was now 6:45 and not a single Weasley would be up yet. I quickly dressed and went back to Ginny's room.

I performed a quick freshening spell, (a spell I chose to learn to clean our clothes while on the run) on my pajamas and threw them in my charmed bag so I would have yet another pair of pajamas for the trip. I decided to read a book I packed for the trip so I could have more of an insight on what will be looking for exactly while we were on the run. Harry had mentioned that each founder of Hogwarts might have something to do with the horcruxes. Slytherin had his ring and locket, and Hufflepuff had her cup. However, something from Gryffindor was missing and something from Ravenclaw as well. We knew the sword of Gryffindor could not be a Horcrux but that was about as much as a head start that we had. I summoned a book on the four founders from my bag and put the bag back under my bed. I once more tiptoed out of my room, unknown by a snoring Ginny, and went downstairs to the kitchen.

Once I made it to the kitchen, I quickly gathered a cup of tea, and took my tea and book outside to sit by my favorite oak tree in the Weasley's back yard. The tree was tall enough to provide enough shade, but not too tall to make it impossible to see some sunlight. The tree was nestled up next to the Weasley made Quidditch pitch, and more than often, you would find me here with a book while the boys and Ginny played a game of Quidditch. I sat under the tree and pulled out my book, I found the page on Rowena Ravenclaw but couldn't read. My mind was racing way too much for my liking, and that's coming from me.

Fred Weasley had once again corrupted my thoughts. However this time I didn't stop them curious to see where these thoughts would lead to. After a while of thinking about him in many different ways, I had come up with the conclusion that I was attracted to Fred. _Did I like him, I don't know, but attraction was definitely there. _

Now that these thoughts had been figured out, I opened my book once more and was about to start reading until I heard somebody call my name. I turned around to see Fred walking towards me. My stomach did a little flip and I cursed myself for allowing that to happen.

He walked over carrying something I could've sworn I'd never see Fred carry, a book. He came closer to my vision and I saw it was a book on potions. _Impressive, _I thought to myself. He found his way next to me and smiled that crooked grin of his that made all the girls at Hogwarts swoon. _Now I could see why. _"Found my favorite reading place, huh?" He said smiling down at me. I felt my face go red but ignored it, "I have been reading here since the first summer I came here Fred." I stated a little hurt that he didn't notice I always read here while he and the others played Quidditch. "I know Hermione, that's why it's my spot too, you inspired me to find a good place to read, but this place seemed the best so I hope you don't mind sharing it with me." Now I was completely red and I was sure he noticed. "N-No, of course I don't." I immediately replied. He smiled once more, "Good." I slid over a little bit making room for him and I patted the ground indicating the spot was for him. He sat down next to me and opened his book and began reading. Something I found impossible to do.

I was so distracted by him. I began looking at him through the corner of my eye and noticed how defined his jaw line was, his red hair wasn't the shade of Ron's or even Ginny's. His was more orange compared to red and it suited his clear crystal blue eyes. I then realized he was wearing a t-shirt and noticed just how much muscle was in his arms, Quidditch had been good to him and I was grateful to it in that one and only aspect.

He eventually noticed my stare and he smirked, "Like what you see?" he asked, the redness of my cheeks surely coming back. I decided to go with the confident route, maybe being confident like Ginny would get me the guy. "Maybe, maybe not," I said smiling to him. He laughed, "Let's go with the maybe." I laughed with him, the tension in my chest slowly releasing, "If you say so." I finished smirking.

He sat there for a minute and then looked at his watch. "Dammit, its 8:15, I was supposed to wake George fifteen minutes ago so we could go prank Ron before mum wakes up! I've got to go, thanks for letting me share your company Hermione!" He said with a wink rushing to get off.

I smiled to myself watching him run all the way back to the burrow. _It was settled, I wasn't just attracted to Fred, I liked him. _

**A/N Ahhh, okay, so to be honest I don't entirely know where I was going with this, I hope I didn't rush her crush, or make it be like, where did it come from? I tried, sorry! Umm, I do have one question for you though, could you guys maybe tell me if you want me to do some chapters in Fred's point of view? I don't know it might make the writing a little easier for me. But yea, that's for you guys to decide so comment what you want, and be a little sweet because these reviews and such keep me going. Now to answer some reviews**

**93 Diagon Alley: Thanks! (: Yea I made him do the research because I generally think Fred would do something like that. I think he really does like to please girls, and he's not entirely the player we see in many fanfics.**

**SJRegina: Thanks lovely! Yea, I tried my hardest to make Ron seem good. I love Ron a lot, he's one of my favorite characters so I tried giving him a lot of justice with that.**

**M0ckingbird77: Fremione is my OTP too, and Jily is right behind it as well! :P**

**Jane Christie: I really do love Fred, I probably won't kill him off as it would probably upset me just writing about it so I don't know how I'll approach it. Maybe with a temp coma or maybe nothing at all. I don't know, we'll see! **

**Thanks again for reading everyone. Until next time! (hopefully a lot sooner)**


	5. Three's a party, Six is the key?

**A/N: Hey Guys, I didn't abandon the story I promise, I just have been so uninspired and then the chapter got deleted off Microsoft word and I've been so busy and lazy but now I finally have some downtime for a few months and I can write as much as I can. So please forgive me and read? Xoxo**

I finally averted my eyes from Fred when he made it all the way inside the Burrow and I sighed. _Lovely, _I thought to myself. I have feelings for Fred and I bet he doesn't even see me as more than Ron's friend. I decided not to ponder on Fred for too long because I needed to crack down on this book and find out what Rowena Ravenclaw could bring to the table for horcruxes.

I spent an hour looking up detail after detail on her life but the only thing that seemed to be somewhat horcux makeable was a small diadem of hers, but it was lost for centuries and I'm sure Voldemort wouldn't have made the time to find it while trying to take over during the first Wizarding War. With all my efforts becoming useless, I closed the book and looked at my watch. It was 9:15 and probably finished making breakfast and Fred and George's prank probably unraveled by now.

I lazily got up from my spot, well Fred's and my spot, and began walking towards the Burrow. I expected to find yelling at Fred and George for their prank on Ron, but surprisingly she didn't seem fazed by it. They probably managed to pull it under her nose. I began smiling just thinking about it. "Good Morning!" I greeted who was mixing pancake mix at the moment. "Good morning, Hermione dear." She said smiling at me with some flour on her nose. I giggled, "Need any help?" I asked her as I usually do every morning and every morning she replies "Could you wake the others up, please dear?" and like every morning I agree and do the task.

I climbed up the stairs to the first level of rooms which were empty since Bill and Fleur were already awake and neither Charlie nor Percy was home. I continued up to the next flight where Fred and George would be found. I found their door closed so I knocked on it twice, and George came to the door. "Breakfast already?" He groaned, I laughed and nodded, "I'm guessing Ron's prank didn't go well if you're still sleepy." George laughed, "Na, we have to wait for Ronniekinz to wake for it to actually start." I nodded, "I see, well I'm going to go wake him Ginny and Harry up now so if you want to see it I recommend coming." "Alright, come Freddie." George called to Fred and I felt my stomach flip with just the mention of Fred's name. I gripped the frame of the twins' door to calm myself and George raised an eyebrow. "Alright there, Hermione?" he asked raising a concerned eyebrow. "Yea, just lost my balance for a moment." I said removing my hand from the door frame while Fred walked out of the room. "Shall we?" He asked us, George and I nodded and proceeded up the stairs following Fred's lead.

We stopped by Ginny's room first and woke her up and she was more than happy to join us in watching Ron get pranked, so the four of us trotted up the final staircase and made our way into Ron's room where he and Harry slept. We silently woke Harry up and decided to sit on his bed to wake up Ron.

"Ron!" we all screamed and Ron jerked in his sleep and sat up and groaned, "Bloody hell!" he said, but before any of us could answer a giant stuffed spider, a little bigger than Dobby, landed on Ron and he started screaming.

"Ahh, Bloody hell get if off!"

We all began cracking up as the Spider, which turned out to be enchanted, began following Ron around the room.

"Fred, George, make it stop!"

"Not unless you admit we're the best looking Weasley brothers, your goal in life is to be as successful and handsome as us, and you let us in on what you three are planning on doing."

"I can't do that. Harry wouldn't want that."

"Is this true Harry, because we could send something worse on you?"

"Yea, we could send a life sized Umbridge to haunt you for the rest of your days."

"I.. er, Well Dumbledore only wanted me to tell Ron and Hermione."

"What Dumbledore doesn't know won't hurt him."

"I.. er.. well I suppose so.."

"Brilliant."

"Could you let Ron free now?"

"Nope, he still has two more things to say."

"Fred, George you're the best looking Weasley brothers, and I aspire to be you. Happy?"

"Very much so."

And is if it were nothing, Fred and George released Ron from the spiders grip and he let out a major sigh. "I hate both of you." He said while standing up from his corner in the room, "Of course you do, Ronald." They said in unison, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Now, tell us, we've all been dying to know, and if you're worried we won't tell mum." Fred said plopping down next to me on Harry's bed.

"Can I know as well?" Ginny asked looking at Harry for the first time in ages, and Harry was probably just as shocked about it as she was. "Er.. Well, Ginny I don't want you involved, I don't want you hurt." He finally managed to say.

"But you can let everyone else get hurt?"

"Well, no they volunteered, and it's still just going to be Ron, Hermione, and I"

"No way, Potter, Fred and I are coming too, we want to help us much as we can." George chimed in.

"See they can all go but I can't?" Ginny countered fiercely

"But you're still too young, you have the trace on you, Ginny." Harry said

"Well," I spoke up, "I found out a way around it, it was a method used in the first wizarding war." I said looking up afraid Harry would be mad at me for suggesting this.

"See, Hermione has an idea so I can go with you." She said glaring at him.

"It's your mother's decision in the end, then." Harry finished looking at her.

"Fine." She said looking triumphant.

"Anyway," Fred started, "Tell us, what exactly are we doing."

"Well," Harry began, "Vol-"

There were footsteps and a knock on the door, it was "Come on, kids, breakfast is getting cold! I then need you to do some chores around the house for preparation of the wedding."

We all rolled our eyes.

Harry whispered, "meet me up here after dinner."

We all nodded and proceeded down the stairs. My head was reeling, I couldn't believe Harry had agreed to allow Ginny, Fred, and George to come with us. He didn't even want Ron and I to come at first let alone the others. I suppose he didn't have much control over Fred and George since their shop was closed and they were of age. But Ginny was a different story, Harry broke up with her for this and now he's letting her go like it was nothing. I wonder if they are going to get back together, that would make things worse..

I just couldn't wait till after dinner to see what Harry would say, and I could tell everyone else felt the same.

**A/N So here it is, I kinda like it, I don't know haha, but yea, I wasn't going to have the Twins and Ginny come along, but I kinda thing that would add some plot depth. So tell me what you think, tell me if you like them coming or not, and this story will be a little more focused on Harry/Ginny as well, obviously mostly Fremione but some Hinny moments will be there. Hope you enjoyed! I will begin writing the next chapter now! Updates will be quicker! Promise! Xoxo!**


End file.
